Willie
|birth= |death= |job=Student |affiliation= |speciality=Firearms |season=Season 1 (9 episodes) |first="Reagan Youth" |last="Kids of the Black Hole" |portrayer=Luke Tennie }}Willie Lewis is a young gangbanger from the Final World Order who attends King's Dominion and becomes a friend to Marcus. He is a major character in the Syfy series Deadly Class, portrayed by Luke Tennie. Biography After his act, Willie's mother send him into King's Dominion to studying the Deadly Arts and toughen him up.From a soft young gangbanger boy to become one of the most fearless gangster in world of crime. Willie is a young gangbanger from LA. He is the son of a famous gangster. Willie was at home with his father one day. Several gang members had broken into his home to kill them. He grabbed a gun and out of fear, used it to protect himself. However, he shot his father in the head and killed him by accident. Ever since that day, he was afraid to use a gun. He was shamed by his actions for years. He instead told the story that his father was killed in front of him in his own home. At the same time, he told people his uncle came home early. When his uncle saw what was going on, his uncle killed the five men to save Willie. He then allegedly gave Willie gun and the credit so that he could protect his reputation. Willie was told to always protect his reputation from that point forward.Willie was sent by Master Lin to watch over Marcus, who was considered a potential recruit for the assassination school of which he was a member. Willie was a member of the initial team that warned Marcus at the parade and saved him from the police chasing him. As the days passed, Willie and Marcus became closer friends and Willie helped him get a job at the Lost Innocence Comics shop. Their friend, Chico, followed them on a wild night in Vegas and ended up being killed by them when things turned violent. That night, a man took his head as blackmail. When Saya discovered where the man, F-face, stored Chico's body, Willie agreed to participate in the raid to reclaim it.After a successful raid, and reclamation of Chico's head, they soon found themselves cornered by Chico's powerful father, El Elma del Diablo. Willie was on his knees about to be executed when Lex turned the corner. When El Alma's men turned and shot Lex in the head, Willie used the distraction to escape. Personality To be added Paraphrenalia Abilities *'Marksman' Equipment *'Revolver' Relationships Family *Mother *father Friends *Final World Order *Master Lin *Marcus *Saya *Maria *Billy *Gabrielle - Love Interest Enmies *Rory † *Chico † - Attempted Victim Appearances Gallery DC-Promotional-Poster-02.jpg DC-Promotional-Banner.jpg DC-Promotional-Poster-Willie.jpg DC-Promotional-Photo-Willie.jpg Trivia *In the comics, Willie Lewis is a member of the Final World Order who is a skilled sharpshooters with firearms. He befriends Marcus while attending King's Dominion. References External Links * }} Category:Deadly Class (TV series) Characters Category:Males Category:Final World Order Members Category:King's Dominion Students